Salvación
by Dan G. Panterita
Summary: Semi-AU .:. Por un momento hay algo más fuerte que su odio .:. Calladashi .:. One-shot


**Disclaimer: No soy dueña de BH6. Es una obra creada por Man of Action y propiedad de Disney-Marvel.**

Mis Calladashis son raros -3-

* * *

Robert Callaghan conocía el infierno, y diferente a la creencia popular no era un lugar. El infierno era un estado de ánimo, un estado mental... uno que le recordaba que seguía vivo porque su cuerpo así lo indicaba aunque su alma perecía con cada respiro que daba. El infierno era sentir como cada día que pasaba, se hundía más y más en una depresión cuya cura-solución no le interesaba, donde todas las noches el peso de su soledad sólo lo asfixiaba pero no lo terminaba de matar porque eso sería demasiado misericordioso para él.

La ausencia de su fallecida esposa no se comparaba en nada con el haber perdido a a su hija, y cada día que tenía que pasar siendo respetable Robert Callaghan, ese que sus alumnos y la comunidad científica tanto admiraban, parecían ser una traición a la memoria de su preciada Abigail.

¿Cómo se atrevía a aparentar que todo seguía igual cuando el responsable de su muerte seguía teniéndolo todo cuando a él ya no le quedaba nada?

¿Cómo podía seguir así sin ella?

Pretender que seguía vivo sólo contribuía acrecentar la ira y el odio que había en él. Poco a poco, estos sentimientos carcomieron su corazón y sustituían sus ganas de morir por una nueva motivación de vivir: hacerle pagar a Allistair Krei todo el daño que había causado.

Y sin embargo, a ojos del mundo, Callaghan seguía siendo el mismo maestro de robótica que se preocupaba por sus alumnos y luchaba por explotar su máximo potencial, ignorando el infierno que se desataba en su interior.

Mismo infierno que se manifestaba a su alrededor, en el auditorio de la universidad.

Nadie sospecharía de él. Nadie pensaría, ni mucho menos concebiría que llegaría tan lejos como poner en riesgo a sus "preciados" alumnos con tal de llevar a cabo una misión de justicia por mano propia; tan lejos como para matar a Robert Callaghan y dejar que Yokai tomara su lugar.

Las llamas asfixiarían toda duda, dejando únicamente su misión y todas las emociones que lo habían ayudado a sobrevivir. El odio, la ira y la sed enfermiza de justicia era lo único que traería consigo a esa nueva vida, lo único que necesitaba...

—¡PROFESOR CALLAGHAN!

La voz quiebra su concentración, rompe con su transición y todo aquello que creía haber dejado atrás vuelve de golpe porque conoce esa voz.

La conoce demasiado bien.

Esta confundido, sorprendido, anonadado y conmovido por tanta ingenuidad y estupidez juntas.

Son segundos pero la parece una eternidad que ve pasar ante sus ojos. Un (él) chico esta desesperado y lo esta buscando. Ha dejado a su preciado hermano y ha entrado por él; porque lo llama a él, porque fue por él y sabe, en ese momento, que quien menos se merece todo aquello es el muchacho que ha descendido hasta el mismo infierno para salvar lo que no tiene salvación.

Nunca la ha tenido.

Y por un momento hay algo más fuerte que su odio. Es todo aquello que ese joven que lo busca frenéticamente logró sacar de él: una sonrisa, una palmada en su hombro, un afectuoso abrazo, cariño, esperanza y tantas cosas a las que había renunciado y que ese brillante chico con su sola presencia le trajo entre tanta miseria.

Pero como siempre, el muchacho lucha hasta contra la propia lógica de ser necesario y todo para salvar a quien quiere. En este caso, para _salvarlo_ a él.

Hay una explosión, el tiempo vuelve a la normalidad, y él siente el abrasador calor de las llamas y su _salvador_ ha caído al suelo inconsciente.

La marea de microbots lo protege y transporta a lado de aquel que había dejado atrás tantas cosas por _tan poco_ … y las mismas manos que han creado tanta destrucción son las que ahora sostienen el cuerpo inmóvil, protegiéndolo: del fuego, del odio, de la verdad, pero sobretodo de sí mismo.

Y mientras se abraza a él, resguardando la única vida valiosa que deseaba proteger, Yokai sabe que no hay marcha atrás y que así como murió Robert Callaghan también lo hizo Tadashi Hamada.

Ese que esta entre sus brazos y respira con dificultad contra su pecho es un sin-nombre que merece algo mejor que el triste fantasma que lo ha salvado.

* * *

...porque nunca se besan y así.

Anyways, cualquier error me avisan! Es noche y no creo haber editado bien D:

Editado el 10 de Mayo.


End file.
